


Say It With A Song

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec is probably a voicesexual, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Izzy is the best sister anyone could ask for, M/M, Magnus lives for music, and Alec later on, as always lately, as in being attracted to someone's voice, be prepared, more tags added later, or perhaps that's only with Magnus, phone typed, some terms will appear but with a different meaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Lightwood had a major problem when it came to her brother Alec.<br/>And no, it wasn't about him being gay. Or course not!<br/>Her problem was about how he was so focused to ''make their parents proud'' and, in extension, denies himself of a shot at happiness.<br/>Her plan is simple: On a Friday night that both their parents will be out (today), she'll drag him to a small gig by a band called Pandemonium, and hope he'll manage to draw the attention of one of the members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With A Song

 

"I said, no! Stop it, Izzy!" Alec protests. "What about college? What about what mum and dad will say when they get home and we're not here?"

"Alec, for the last time, college starts in six weeks!" she replies with a raised tone of her voice. "And neither mum or dad are coming home tonight."

"How do you know that?"

"She sent me a voicemail, telling me to do _'whatever your responsible brother  tells you to'_ which I never do, and you know that."

"Can't you pick another day, at least?"

"Hmm... No. Besides, it took me quite a while to manage to persuade Jace to be the one to drive us to the place."

A car's horn sounds from outside, and the person waiting is impatient, if one could judge by the repeated, annoying sounds it makes.

"He's here!" his sister exclaimed, pushing him outside, without commenting, for once, how atrocious he looked on plain jeans and an even plainer, if possible, black tshirt.

"My best friend, a traitor." he mutters, but allows himself to be dragged away.

 

-//-

 

The band already performs when they enter the club. It's not any of those endlessly enormous ones you'll find in movies, but it's not a dug hole between walls, either. On the contrary, it feels... Cosy. The walls are stripped of any decoration or portrait; the walls have been turned into a canvas instead, depicting day and night, natural and urban scenery in the most harmonious way imaginable.

Three men are on a makeshift stage, already performing a song, one Alec isn't familiar with, but he can decipher what some of the lyrics mean.

It's a song about a past relationship, he realises, and the singer puts so much emotion in his voice, he gets the feeling that this person was truly hurt, almost haunted by that past love. Someone who has barely came out of it and most surely, doesn't want to be in a relationship for a while.

He doesn't intent to, but he still turns his gaze towards the entrancing voice, only to meet with a pair of mesmerising green eyes... Or were they yellow? Mentally, he categorises them as chartreuse, pondering for a moment how, or why, he remembered that word. One might as well think of tbose eyes equal to precious gemstones, and the way they're highlighted by eyeshadow, reminds him of said gems standing on dark velvet cushions. A sharp face, framed by sparkling, ebony hair.

A smile, and the song changes beat. (Or is it another song completely?) It's more upbeat, and the vocalist now sings probably two octaves higher. However, it doesn't sound one bit out of tune. The beat is also much faster than what Alec is used to listen to, so he barely catches some of the words. It's strange, because what little he catches makes him feel that this song is about a girl trying to draw a boy's attention. He could be mistaken, of course, but what else the change would imply?

Was it, perhaps, that the song was directed to him?

A wink, a short bow and that was perhaps, all that changed the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: In case anyone was interested (I kind of doubt it), the songs Magnus was singing are Living in a World Without You by The Rasmus and Hatsune Miku's Sweet Devil.


End file.
